


Snuff

by Dainonico, SewerWitch



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Attempted Murder, Character Death, Discord: The Kingdom of Shipping (Dr. STONE), Dubious Consent, Gore, Guns, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Knife Play, M/M, Multiple Partners, Murder, Murder Mystery, Oral Sex, Snuff, TKS, TKSRoleplayCollab, TheKingdomofShipping, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26095981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dainonico/pseuds/Dainonico, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SewerWitch/pseuds/SewerWitch
Summary: They say that writing a thesis isn’t something easy, but for Senku everything suddenly turned out extremely complicated as he discovers a DVD with some gruesome and astonishing materials within it. He needed to watch it in order to finish his work, gaining help from a new acquaintance named Ryusui, both of them soon realizing that they didn't have any other options other than discovering all of the secrets behind that film.A romance? A murder mystery? An unfortunate series of macabre revelations? Or was everything happening all according to plan?And who, in the end, could Senku actually trust...?
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Dr. Xeno, Ishigami Senkuu/Nanami Ryuusui, Stanley Snyder/Dr. Xeno
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Snuff

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> This is an RP Collaboration between me and Dainonico!  
> We hope you'll all enjoy this, because we sure are :) 
> 
> Please be sure you've read all the tags - this story is far from fluff.

* * *

It happened again. 

Senku was ushered off the subway in a large crowd, everyone just as pissed as he was that their morning commute was halted, meaning nearly everyone was going to be late to their jobs, meetings, or classes. The subway cars couldn't continue their trek through the city, in fact they probably wouldn't be back to running for a few hours. 

Not until the police would show up, and the clean up crews.

Senku made sure his bag was secure on his shoulder, arms holding it tight to his side. The crowds weren't dispersing, in fact they were all moving to huddle near the drop that led to the subway tracks. Everyone spoke in hushed whispers, a few with their hands clasped over their mouths, but they did not move away. Only a few passengers actually left the area, their heads turned away, eager to avoid such a sight...

But Senku found his feet carrying him closer. His frame was smaller than most of the people there - it allowed him to easily squeeze between their shoulders and arms. Something in his brain knew it was wrong to want to see such a sight, but he wasn't the only one there trying to catch a peek...! Everyone else was right there beside him, a few even trying to dig out their phones. He could just about see it, just a little, the front subway car splattered with thick red globs of blood, already beginning to dry in the morning sun.

That's when the hand fell on his shoulder, causing a gasp to leave Senku's throat as he was pulled away from the subway line, many others being shoved back as well. The police had arrived. And not far behind them was a group of paramedics with a stretcher. Senku gave a small scoff as he walked with the crowd again, glancing back to the authorities now surrounding the area, all of them staring down into the pit. It was just another day on the job, for them.

And, as for Senku having to find another way to the university due to yet another person jumping in front of a moving subway train... It was beginning to feel like just another day for him, too.

* * *

Senku sat bravely before his professor, Kokuyo. He was an older man, a bit gruff, short blonde hair and a brown beard that didn't match at all. The papers his professor was digging through was Senku's big work in progress, something he had been planning for what felt like ages, now. It was exciting, some of the most fun Senku had since taking on this class, which focused on mental health and psychology. It was allowing him to dive deep into places he never once considered going. 

His professor soon handed the folder back to Senku, giving him only words of encouragement. The thesis would do wonderfully - but Senku didn't come here for a pat on the back. 

"Actually, one more thing," Senku began, digging into the folder once more, "this part here." 

Kokuyo took the paper from Senku, looking it over and reading out loud the title of the section,  _ "Audiovisual Violence".  _

Senku began to itch at his ear, knowing what he had was a pretty big request and feeling nerves begin to pool in his stomach. "I'm digging for some information, but I don't have the right clearance in the school archives. I was hoping you could get something interesting for me. Stuff they don't show on television or movies." 

His professor raised an eyebrow, handing the paper back to Senku. "You want violent images?" 

"As violent as possible," Senku answered, putting the sheet of paper back with the others. 

Kokuyo gave a sigh, though he seemed amused by Senku's request. "I'll see what I can do."

* * *

Senku knew full well that the university library probably didn't have exactly what he was looking for. Sure, the uni had a lot of obscure things, all for the purpose of teaching. But Senku needed something a bit more real. 

He knew of someone - or, well, knew rumors of someone. He may have shared a class with this man, but they had never spoken before. But Senku intended to change that. 

As soon as class had ended that morning everyone quickly made their way towards the classroom door. Luckily, Senku's target was moving more slowly, putting his work and books back into his bag. He wasn't the sort of person Senku usually hung around with - dark clothes, a T-shirt with some obscure horror movie poster on the front, covered by an old jacket. His blonde hair was up in a messy bun, a few strands in the front falling over thick dark eyebrows. Intense eyes shot up to Senku as he neared the man's desk. 

Senku cleared his throat, ready to plead his case. "Are you Ryusui...?" he questioned, not getting an answer, only an annoyed stare as the blonde continued to put his stuff away. That was fine, Senku continued on, wanting to get his request out there as fast as possible. "I was hoping for a favor. I hear you have a thing for violent films. You even, supposedly, have quite the collection of them."

The blonde rolled his eyes after that dumb question. “We had shared this class for almost four months and you have to clarify that yes, indeed, that’s my name?” He chuckled while closing his bag and putting it over his shoulder. “It’s true what they say about you, a small bookworm self-centered in himself.” The guy didn’t move and Ryusi arched an eyebrow when hearing the favor he was asking him. “I guess I can show some of my special material to a pretty face like yours.” The blonde lifted Senku’s chin with two fingers, forcing him to meet his golden sight. “If the dorky baby wants to see some blood, I’ll show him some blood.”

Ryusui let go of his face and signaled Senku to follow him, they didn’t talk during the bus ride nor during the walk towards the blonde’s apartment. The moment Ryusui opened the door he tossed his bag onto the floor and got into the kitchen; he lived by himself and after painting and arranging the place it finally sensed like home to him. White walls with different black drawings of skeletons, demons and mythical creatures, ominous mirrors that hadn’t been cleaned in ages, drippy candles on every plain surface and mannequins decorated as tortured victims, some burnt, mouth gagged and even tied. 

“Do you want something to eat?” Ryusui asked while eating ham directly from the fridge, just biting the pink meat without even closing the door, and sipping coke from the 2L bottle. Senku just furrowed his eyes and shook his head side-to-side. “So the brave guy just came here to see some blood and guts.” He tossed the food inside the fridge and slammed the door shut. “Follow me, darling.”

Ryusui's place was... weird. Senku took his time to slowly walk around the blonde's room, countless posters from indie movies that Senku had never heard of before. Everything seemed to be placed in a sense of passion, yet at the same time everything looked like it had a layer of dust on it. 

Ryusui himself was... just as weird as his home. Senku had never talked to him simply for the reason that he never needed to. Their friend groups did not mesh together at all, let alone their personalities. Senku tended to avoid the type of people who would just touch him or attempt to flirt out of nowhere. And Ryusui wouldn't stop giving him a stare that only made Senku roll his eyes. A total, unashamed flirt. Though, Senku couldn't imagine this guy having much luck... bring any girl, or guy, to a house like this, and they'd probably run away screaming. Ryusui's decor was... morbidly macabre at the lightest. 

Ryusui’s bedroom was even messier than the rest of the apartment, pitch black walls that made the room look darker than it really was, a messy king size bed, food wrappers and dirty clothes scattered all across the room. “Make yourself comfortable.” He started glaring at his DVD collection. “So, what do you want to watch? I have every kind of porn, sukeban, tentacles, golden shower, BDSM…”

Senku placed his bag down on a desk, noting all of the clutter there as well. CDs, books, DVDs, VHS tapes. "No porn," Senku said then, turning to watch Ryusui dig through the cluttered cabinet. "I mean, it could be, but that's not what I'm here for." He took a seat on a small chair near the television, "I came here for... the real stuff. Real acts of violence. I was told you have that."

Ryusui chuckled. “Oh Darling, you came here for the real business.” He hummed while sliding his fingers across his grand movie collection, finally stopping and taking one with a red and black cover. He inserted the movie into the DVD player and jumped onto his bed, looking for the remote control between the covers, when he found it he turned the TV on and pressed the play button. The words “Sick Blood” appeared on the screen. “I hope you enjoy this pretty and educational movie, it's about how lovely people found each other and…” He leaned his back against the bed frame and crossed his arms behind his head. “Gently decided to kill each other and make a blood feast.” He winked at Senku. “You’re in for a treat my sweet darling.”

The movie showed an anthology of different images, not a real story being told, just dead people tied by their arms and legs, gagged with duct tape as a man with a hood over his head made deep cuts in their flesh, a man twisting a wire coat hanger around some girl’s neck, soldiers shooting at innocent people at closed range, people playing around with different cadavers on the morgue; it was an infinite train of sick and depraved images, one after the another. 

“This is real darling, every single scene is real.” Ryusui was so used to watching these movies with his close group of friends and even on his own, that he lost the capacity to blink or flinch with every upcoming image; it also helped that the movie had some power metal music as background. The blonde noticed how his classmate was stiff as a rock on his chair, with his hands covering his mouth and hardly blinking. “If you’re gonna puke, the bathroom is at the end of the hallway.”

"Im fine," Senku said, his voice flat and low, possibly not even loud enough to be heard by Ryusui. His eyes were glued to the screen, unable to look away, brows furrowing slightly each time it happened. The loss of life - sometimes by gunshot, sometimes by other means. "Do people actually watch these things? Do they get enjoyment out of it...?" 

He knew his question was stupid - there they were, watching it right then and there, Ryusui seemingly unfazed by the carnage on the screen. It was, after all, exactly what Senku had planned his thesis on. The overwhelming desensitized view towards death and violence seen not just in their country but across the entire globe. You could find it anywhere. Movies, television shows, video games, comics, even within music. People just didn't care as much, anymore. And it wasn't limited to seeing the acts behind a screen. People would flock to the suicide scene of someone who jumped in front of a subway car, and barely bat an eyelash at the bloodied scene of someone's lost life. It was an interesting subject, even if the sights on the screen made Senku's blood feel cold beneath his skin. As much as his stomach twisted with each scene, something in his body needed to know more. Who made these sorts of videos. Who watched them. Did they create parties out of it...? Did watching something like this, the real act... change someone?

"Have you ever seen someone die?" Senku said then - a bit of an outburst, but the question had been on his mind ever since seeing Ryusui's oddly decorated house and his choice in media. "In real life. Not on a television screen."

Ryusui carefully thought about Senku’s question, it wasn’t something he liked to talk about, but in reality it was because he never got the chance to express it before. “Yeah.” he finally said without changing his calming demeanor. “My dad was a drunkard, drinking bottle after bottle every single night, until one day he stumbled into the kitchen, demanding I prepare him something to eat.” He chuckled, it was better to downplay the things from the past, after all, he was better now. “The dumbass fell and cracked his head open against the kitchen table. There was so much blood.” He sat, holding his chin with his right hand and golden sight glaring at Senku while gunshots could be heard as background noise. “I sat near him, not really knowing what to do, and then I saw how the light vanished from his golden eyes, how the gold turned black as coal.” 

It really wasn’t important to bring up, after his father’s death he began living on his own, arranging the apartment to feel comfortable in every corner. Sometimes he got lonely, but not a single tear was shed for that bastard, and he didn’t mind sharing this insight if that meant scaring Senku away, after all he looked like a complete pussy that was trying to play tough and write about a topic he really didn’t know anything about.

“So what? Are you scared of seeing someone dying?”

* * *

It was late at night when Kokuyo dared to get inside the university’s library, sighing deeply while thinking he needed to find some stuff for Senku to watch, after all it was for scientific and research purposes, right? He walked over the librarian desk. “Good evening, Mantle, I forgot the name of a serbian film that I need for one of my upcoming lectures, can you be a dear and let me pass to the back of the video library? If I glanced at the DVD titles, I’ll remember which one it is.” 

“Of course Professor, back there is another teacher also looking for a movie.” The small man smiled while getting out of his desk and walking to the video library door, unlocking it for Kokuyo. 

“It wouldn’t be better to wait for him to finish?”

“Don’t worry about it, the video library is so huge that you two won’t spot each other.” 

Kokuyo awkwardly smiled but accepted, it was better than nothing. Once the door closed behind him he wandered through the different halls trying to find the porn and violence section, this was all for his dear student. Senku better finish his thesis on time. He took his time glaring at the different film titles, feeling his embarrassment increase, ‘ _ this is all for research purposes’ _ , was the mantra that he kept repeating inside his head. 

Then he heard how a door opened and he gasped, hiding himself behind the rack of movies, not wanting the other professor to notice the titles that he was looking just moments before; Kokuyo saw how the other man excited the room and glared from where he came from. It was a gray door hiding between movie racks; right when Kokuye felt he was completely alone, he wandered through that door, it led to a dim hall with a small back room full of movies with names written on them, no real title nor cover images, just names. 

Something inside him told him that one of these movies could be the ones Senku needed, since they were protected in that weird room, the material had to be gruesome and different for normal eyes; Kokuyo took one and quickly left the video library. 

“Did you find what you were looking for?” Mantle asked the nervous professor. 

“Yeah, sure. It was easy to find it. Thank you so much.” And with that, Kokuyo left the library. He needed to check the movie first, to see if it was perfect for Senku’s work, so he settled himself inside one of the small auditoriums, getting the movie inside the DVD player and turning on the projector. It was late at night, passing at 10 o’clock, the halls were empty and no one would wander to see what he was looking at. Kokuyo pressed the play button and sat in a seat in the front row.

* * *

Senku's stare finally left the television, turning to look at Ryusui. It was such a dark story, but not a bit of emotion could be read on Ryusui's face. He spoke of his father's death with a stoic expression. Senku's eyebrows furrowed slightly - it was intriguing in a way. How disconnected from death must you be for it not to affect you in the slightest? Part of Senku wished that he could have been in that room, to watch Ryusui's own eyes as he watched the life fade from his father's... Did he falter? Did his lips quiver? There must have been something... or was there nothing at all, even then?

Ryusui's question brought Senku back to reality. He cleared his throat, shaking his head, "I'm not scared," he stated, beginning to feel a little defensive. "But It's not as if I am going to go out looking for trouble." His gaze turned back to the television, taking in again the sickening sights of a mass execution. "I don't think you understand me," he began then, the screen soon fading to black. Senku had no interest in death himself - only how others perceived it. 

He sighed as he stood, then, "this was called  _ 'Sick Blood' _ , right? I can do some more research once I'm home," he walked to the table where he sat his bag, beginning to grab it. As thankful as he was for the chance to see the strange video, there was something about Ryusui's demeanor that suggested to Senku that it would be best to leave as soon as possible. "Thank you," he said then, putting his bag over his shoulder, "for showing me. I think I've seen enough."

“So you’re just a sweet chicken.” The blonde laughed, grabbing Senku's arm and pulling him onto the bed and on top of him. “I thought you wanted to watch more, but I guess you were lying…” Ryusui licked his own lips. “You are scared, and there’s something about wimpy cats that I love.” The blonde held Senku’s hair in a tight grip and before he could react, Ryusui pushed their lips together; he felt how his classmate’s lips grew tense and how, as the seconds passed, those lips turned soft and their bodies reacted instinctively, pulling each other closer.

It was so sudden - Senku barely had time to react, let alone push Ryusui away. His knees braced himself against the bed, hands pressed against Ryusui's chest, strong hands not allowing him to deny the kiss at all. Senku huffed loudly against the boy's lips. Ryusui wasn't going to give up, so giving in was honestly easier than fighting it. The way Ryusui controlled the kiss made it clear to Senku that he was used to being in charge of such situations. Did watching such a strange video actually turn this guy on...?!

And the more shocking part to Senku - why the hell was he going along with it...?

It was a strange bond full of adrenaline, anxiety and relief swirling between them; then Ryusui touched his lips with his tongue and Senku partly opened his mouth, welcoming him inside. The blonde slightly opened his golden eyes and noticed Senku’s eyes were completely closed but his eyebrows were furrowing from the strange interaction.

Ryusui pulled apart, wiping the saliva from his lips with the back of his hand. “Now you can go, like the cowardly lion that you are.” The blonde lay again on his bed, changing the DVD menu to basic channels, he didn’t care to accompany Senku to the front door as his classmate knew the way. Senku didn’t say anything and just left the room; Ryusui just hoped that Senku wouldn’t bother him again after class.

When Ryusui allowed Senku to pull away, throwing an insult at him, Senku readjusted the bag around his shoulder and quickly left the room, wiping at his own face. What an infuriating person! Sure, he was good looking, and something about him caused Senku to want to study him, but to just randomly steal a kiss...! Their first words to each other were shared that afternoon! 

As Senku walked to Ryusui's front door he took one more moment to stare at the macabre decor. Mannequins made to look like cadavers, or at least put into questionable positions, paintings of demons and skeletons, dark posters, strange occult looking items... Yes. It was probably best that Senku didn't fraternize with this man in the future. And not only because he was the type to kiss someone he just met. 

* * *

Senku was at least happy that morning that he spent that time at Ryusui's place, now having a lot more content to put into his thesis. Not only was he able to view the video for himself, but he was able to study Ryusui's reaction to it. Researching the movie once home also gave him a great insight into how people talked or shared the movie, most of the viewers claiming to have seen it because of a 'morbid curiosity'. He had everything nearly finished at this point, he just needed one more overview from his professor. 

Except - Professor Kokuyo wasn't in his office. Or any of the main classrooms. Senku began to ask around, many of them shrugging his question off, and others saying to check the auditorium rooms. There was a good chance that his professor was simply reviewing some films before class, so Senku took to that area of the university, putting a bit more speed into his step. He wanted to get this approval before morning classes started. 

There were a few auditorium rooms in the university, all of them relatively small, big enough for a single class if not a bit more. Senku peered into the first few, noting quickly from their darkened lights that no one was inside. But, as Senku pulled open the next door to see the lights flicked on, he began to grow relieved. "Professor?" He called out, walking into the room - even if Kokuyo wasn't there, perhaps there was someone that could at least point Senku in the right direction. The projector had been turned on, though nothing seemed to be playing - but the figure sitting in one of the front row seats was the exact person Senku was looking for, his shaggy blonde hair visible from the back of the room. 

"There you are," Senku's voice had a small chuckle to it. He began to dig into his bag, looking for the folder that held his thesis, pulling it out excitedly, "I was looking all over for you, I just have this one last part..."

Senku's voice trailed, his steps slowing. Something wasn't right, here. Kokuyo hadn't moved an inch in response to Senku's calling out to him. Not to mention he wasn't even watching anything. Senku's eyes shot up to the blue screen that shined on the projection screen, the usual screen that would show once a movie was over and the DVD was no longer being read. Maybe... his professor simply fell asleep watching an early morning movie. It was the only excuse Senku could think of aside from the much more terrifying and morbid thoughts running through his head. 

Senku walked slowly, as if he wasn't supposed to be in the room in the first place, silently placing his folder back into his bag. As he finally reached the bottom row, body turning to face his professor, Senku's stomach twisted at the sight he had already tried to prepare himself to see. Kokuyo's eyes were not closed, if anything they stared lifelessly up at the blue screen, mouth agape, face pale, giving the professor the expression of pure fear. Senku swallowed deeply, taking a careful step forward, hand beginning to reach out towards the body. Yes - a body, no longer a person. His hand hovered beneath the man's nose. Nothing, no breath. No heat radiating from him. Nothing at all. 

Senku's hand shot back to his side, quickly taking a few steps backwards. This was... well, bad. Really bad. He needed to alert the school authorities as soon as possible. 

But something slowed that thought. He turned his body, looking at the blue screen once more. 

What did Kokuyo see that could cause such a reaction...? Sure, he was an old man, and he was always coughing in class, perhaps some sort of condition or asthma attack caused him to meet his end? But something wouldn't leave Senku's mind - the request he had given his professor not too long ago. The request for something truly dark, the darkest thing the university could possibly have hidden away...

Senku's eyes fell on the large media box which housed a few different types of media players. Senku was still careful in his steps, as if he was about to tamper with evidence. But it had nothing to do with the body. Not really. No one would know, in fact there was a chance that it was simply a documentary of sorts. Pressing the eject button sent out a single blank DVD, no markings on it at all. A blank case also sat nearby, possibly it's original one, Senku picking it up to place the DVD inside, shoving it now into his bag. He'd look at it later, in the comfort of his own home. 

He looked back to his professor, or, to what was once his professor... No more tip-toeing around, he needed to find some help. 

* * *

The day was long - in fact, nearly all of Senku's evening was spent talking to police and giving his statements. The cops and coroners had ruled out any foul play, saying that the cause of death was most likely a heart attack or another possible ailment. 

When Senku did make it home, the house was empty. His father was working late, and Taiju was most likely off with a few friends. It wasn't often that Senku was home alone, his dad quite big on family dinners, and his 'brother' (adoptive, in a way, his parents having passed and Senku's dad being more than willing to bring Senku's childhood friend into the home) also rarely staying out so late. 

But this worked out for Senku. He sat down in front of their living room television, opening the small glass cabinet to reveal the DVD player as well as a few gaming consoles. The TV blinked to life with a single press to the power button, and Senku followed that by placing the unlabeled DVD into the DVD player. It didn't seem like the sort that would have a menu, so clicking play would immediately cause whatever it was to start...

Senku licked at his lips nervously. Whatever was on this tape could have caused his professor to actually have a heart attack. Perhaps... it would be best not to watch it, but to only listen to it first. It only took a few menu clicks on the televisions main buttons to turn the brightness to a total zero. Nothing at all would show. Audio only. Senku pressed play. 

He did not expect the screams. 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Feel welcome to join the TKS Server!  
> There are monthly events, RPs, and more. ALL ship dynamics are allowed (a l l)  
> [click here to join!](https://discord.gg/mCnrQxK)
> 
> You can also find me and Dainonico on twitter!  
> [SewerWitch](https://twitter.com/SewerThot) || [Dainonico](https://twitter.com/Dainonico)  
> 


End file.
